May I Love You
by HPlover4Life
Summary: When Hermione and Draco return for their 6th year, as Head Boy and Girl, they must struggle to survive one another's company. While the world is growing darker around them, will they be able to put aside their differences and form a friendship? Might they even grow to feel more? Sexual content in later chapters and cursing throughout. Read, Enjoy, and Review!
1. Arrival at Hogwarts

**Hey All! So this is my first Dramione story, and since I've finished the first chapter, I figured I'd put it up. I hope you all love it! I can't promise that I'll be updating super regularly, but I'll try to have the next few chapters up soon. This story is set in the sixth year, mostly based on the movie, because the movie includes a lot more of Draco's story. It is very different from the real story and may contain spoilers, but I hope everyone's read it by now :) I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, JK Rowling owns those. Part of the train scene is from the movie, and I do not own that dialogue, the writers do. I'm just spreading the love :) ENJOY! and please review!**

* * *

September 1st

The one minute whistle blew and Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave one last wave to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as they boarded the train with Ginny. The sun was shining and there was a slight breeze as the train pulled out of the station. Ron and Ginny continued waving to their parents as Harry and Hermione started to head down the hall to find a compartment. The train rounded the corner as Hermione found an empty compartment.

"Come on, in here is free," she said as Ron and Ginny joined them.

"I'm gonna go find Dean," said Ginny beaming. They all waved goodbye to her and Harry watched her walk away until she was in the next car, but Ron and Hermione didn't notice because they were settling into the compartment. Hermione sat beside Ron with Crookshanks in her lap. Several hours passed as Hermione read a few chapters in Hogwarts, A History and the boys played Wizards Chess. It was late in the afternoon when Harry began to withdraw from the conversation and Ron turned his attention to Hermione.

"Congrats again Hermione for getting Head Girl," Ron said sounding slightly annoyed, "but I still don't get why I wasn't made Head Boy."

"Maybe if you remembered to do your patrols you would have made it," Hermione said now flipping through her Daily Prophet.

"I only missed a few times," he said.

"Twenty is not a few Ron," she said putting down her paper, "but thank you for congratulating me," she said smiling.

He brightened up a bit when she smiled and turned to Harry.

"What's wrong mate?" he asked watching Harry stare thoughtfully out the window.

"I'm just thinking about what we saw in Diagon Alley," he said turning to face them.

"Oh just drop it Harry," Ron said as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"But what was Malfoy doing with that weird looking cabinet and who were all those people?" Harry said imploringly. Hermione know what was coming next.

"Don't you see, it was a ceremony, an initiation-" he said, but Hermione interrupted.

"Stop it Harry, I know where you're going with this."

"It's happened," he said, "He's one of them."

"One of what," Ron asked sounding confused.

Hermione sighed and replied hotly, "Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater."

Ron scoffed, "Harry you're barking! What would You-Know-Who want with someone like Malfoy?"

"Then what was he doing in Borgin and Burkes? Browsing for furniture?" Harry replied sarcastically.

"It's a creepy shop, he's a creepy bloke," Ron said slightly annoyed.

"It makes sense, his whole family is made up of Death Eaters," Harry said desperately.

Hermione looked at him when he turned to her and said, "Besides you saw it all with your own eyes."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Harry I can't be sure of what I saw. None of us can, we don't know all the details."

"Hermione are you actually defending Malfoy!" Harry said, almost reaching a hysterical note.

"Of course not," she said, "I just don't want you to do anything rash!"

Harry sighed and said, "He's up to something, I just know it."

"Whatever Harry," Hermione said giving up.

"So who's Head Boy?" Ron asked changing the subject.

"No idea," Hermione said, glad to not be discussing Malfoy anymore, "They haven't told me. I'm supposed to go to Professor McGonagall's office after the feast."

"I need some air," Harry said standing, but Hermione did not miss him grabbing his invisibility cloak.

"Harry please don't do anything stupid," she said looking worried.

"He's up to something, I've got to know," and with that Harry left, leaving Ron and Hermione looking at each other worriedly.

"I hope he's okay," she said looking after him.

"Should we go after him?" Ron asked standing up, itching for a chance to yell at Malfoy.

"No it'll only make things worse. There's not much Harry would risk in the middle of the train," Hermione said pulling him back onto the seat, "They'd both be dumb to pick a fight now."

"Well Malfoy is an idiot," Ron said smirking at her.

"True, but Harry'll be fine," she said, more to convince herself than to convince Ron.

Just then Hermione looked up to see Neville and Luna knocking at the door and she waved them in.

"Hey Ron, Hermione," Neville said opening the door.

"Hey Neville, hey Luna," said Hermione happily.

"Where's Harry," Luna asked dreamily as she sat down across from Hermione.

"He uh, went to walk around," Hermione said uneasily catching Ron's eye. They quickly changed the subject to classes and they all began to theorize about who the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher would be.

* * *

When they arrived at the castle, Harry had still not returned.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly as they left the compartment.

"He's probably already on the platform," Ron said beckoning her out the door. They made their way out to the carriages, but they could not find Harry. Ron and Neville were rather relaxed, Luna had left them, and Hermione was extremely anxious. They arrived in the hall and feast began.

"Ron stop eating! Harry is missing!" Hermione said looking apprehensively at the door.

"He'll be here soon, calm down."

Ginny sat across from Ron, glaring daggers at him. She was just as worried if not more worried than Hermione. She glanced at the door and tapped Hermione's arm.

"Look," she said nodding at the door.

Hermione looked up quickly expecting to see Harry. Instead she saw Draco Malfoy slip quickly, into the hall. His face was a mixture of anger and anguish; his hands were in fists at his side. He walked up to where his friends saw and before he sat he scanned the hall. He looked across the room and Hermione continued to watch him. As he looked around his eyes came to rest on her for a bit longer. She locked eyes with him for a moment before hurriedly looking away. Luckily, Ron hadn't noticed and if Ginny had, she didn't have time to say anything because they all looked up to see Luna and a bloody-faced Harry enter the hall.

"Where have you been?" asked Hermione, with a note of both relief and shock in her voice, "and what the hell happened to your face?"

"Later," Harry said, "What have I missed?"

Ron told him about the sorting hat and they were about to ask about his face again when Dumbledore got up to speak. The speech was short, but he talked about Voldemort and how they all needed to be careful in the dark times ahead.

Hermione looked across to where Malfoy was sitting. He was looking at his plate, leaning his head on his hand. He looked angry, but almost sad. She couldn't help wondering if he had something to do with Harry's bloody nose.

When Dumbledore was done and had announced Snape as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Horace Slughorn as the new Potions Master, the students were dismissed.

Hermione waved goodbye to her friends, being sure to tell Ginny to find out what had happened to Harry as he hadn't told them, and headed off to Professor McGonagall's office. She made her way through the crowds of students being led to their houses by the prefects and soon found herself alone in the hall. She knocked twice on Professor McGonagall's door and entered when she heard, "Come in."

She opened the door and said, "Hello Professor, I'm here to-"

She stopped.

There, sitting in one of the chairs that faced McGonagall's desk was none other than Draco Malfoy. He had turned in his chair when he heard the door and was now turning back to the desk, rolling his eyes.

"Really? Granger?" he asked Professor McGonagall in a droning, annoyed voice.

"Oh please!" Hermione exclaimed walking to the desk and glaring at him, "I could as the same about you, you little-"

"Enough!" Professor McGonagall yelled, "Miss Granger, please sit down."

Hermione straightened up and sat haughtily in the chair next to Draco careful to avoid eye contact with him.

"Now," Professor McGonagall said standing in front of them and folding her arms, "I know in the past, the two of you have been at odds with one another, but the fact is that you are two of the top students at this school. You are also potentially capable of bringing people together, since you are part of the two houses involved in the largest rivalry at this school. Therefore the staff saw fit to pair you as Head Boy and Girl. So you are going to have to learn to put aside your juvenile rivalries and your differences and work together this year.

The two teenagers sat quietly staring angrily at the teacher they had known for five years. Hermione took a deep breath and turned to glare at Draco.

"Fine, I'll do my best," she said snipping off every word as he glared menacingly back at her. He simply nodded and Professor McGonagall turned to her desk. She turned back to them and handed them their badges, Draco stared at his before asking, "So what do we do?"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said, "Well every evening you will patrol the corridors for the hour of nine to ten. You may turn students in at any time of the day for rule breaking, but you may not give detention."

Draco rolled his eyes in frustration. He had hoped to have the opportunity to punish some people, namely Potter and Weasley.

"You are to uphold the behavior statutes expected of all students, and set a good example. Now if you will follow me I will show you to your dorm."

"Professor we know where our dormitories are," Hermione said slowly.

"No Miss Granger, the Head Boy and Girl dorm."

"Wait, what?" Draco said standing and turning to yell towards Professor McGonagall as she made her way to the door. She turned to look at them as they stared at her in disbelief.

"I was sure you knew," she said, "but no matter, I shall tell you now. The Head Boy and Girl have their own private dorm. You will have your own rooms, but you will have a shared common area. Now, no fuss, follow me."

"But Professor I-" Hermione said, but Professor McGonagall cut her off.

"No argument Miss Granger. Follow. Me."

She swept out the door and they reluctantly followed. Draco walked swiftly with his hands in his pockets and a furious look on his face. Hermione walked just as angrily with fists clenched at her side, fighting the urge to scream. They moved up about two floors to the fifth floor. They went around several more corners before Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a tapestry of two nymphs dancing in a forest. One was a tall teenage boy with long brown hair, and the other a girl with flowing auburn hair and light, chocolate, shimmering eyes. They were dancing and smiling among thick, sparkling trees and glowing butterflies, in front of a curtain of vines.

"Chocolate Frogs," McGonagall said to the tapestry. The nymphs ceased their dancing and proceeded to pull back the curtain of vines which caused the tapestry to separate and reveal the entrance to the Head's dorm.

"Well goodnight to both of you, your belongings are in your rooms, Miss Granger on the right, Mr. Malfoy on the left. Your patrols begin tomorrow, eight o'clock on the second floor until nine thirty, ending on the fourth floor. Now try to behave yourselves," she said strictly and with that she turned and left.

"Unbelievable," Hermione said as she turned and stalked into the room.

There was a small entry way with a bench to the left of the door. When the room opened up there was a table to the left, round, with four chairs around it. To the right there was a red couch and chair in front of a fireplace and straight ahead there was a black couch and chair in front of a fireplace. The walls were hung with green and red tapestries and there was a Slytherin crest above the black couches and fireplace and a Gryffindor crest above the red couches and fireplace. Two windows with cushioned window seats were on the right wall. Two doors on either side of the black couches led to the bedrooms. Hermione looked around the room and her angry face softened a bit, at least until she heard his voice.

"I beg your pardon," he droned sarcastically as he waltzed into the room looking too proud for his own good, "but what is so unbelievable?"

"You! How did you of all people becomes Head Boy?" she exclaimed rounding on him.

"Well I am sorry you don't understand how amazing I am," he sneered haughtily.

"Oh honestly, you are impossible!" she said exasperatedly throwing her hands in the air.

"Well you aren't exactly the easiest person to deal with either Granger," he snarled back walking towards her.

"You just stay away from me," she said pointing a finger at him. He stopped in front of her about one foot away.

He leaned in and sneered the most awful sneer he could before saying in the most menacing voice he could muster,

"Gladly Mudblood."

And with that he turned to go up to his room. By this time Hermione's blood was boiling. She looked at him as he walked away and opened her mouth to speak, but it came out as a harsh whisper,

"Don't call me that."

He looked back at her. Her face was pained and angry. Their eyes met and for a fleeting second she thought she saw sympathy in his eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it had come and the cold eyes she knew only too well were back.

"I'll call you what I want," he said, "let's just do the best to avoid each other this year."

"Gladly," she snarled sarcastically imitating him, "you asshole."

"Watch it Granger," he said over his shoulder as he walked towards the door to the right of the black couches. She heard his door slam and with that she stormed off to bed.

* * *

**There it is, chapter 1! I hope you all enjoy and review. I love Dramione and I can't wait to continue. They are my favorite couple :)**


	2. Eye Contact

**Hey all! Sorry this took awhile! I just moved into college and its been crazy! It may be awhile again before I update, but enjoy this chapter while you got it :) Please review, I love reviews!**

* * *

The next morning Draco made his way down to breakfast feeling particularly furious. This was going to be a hard enough year as it was, trying to prove himself to the Dark Lord. The last thing he needed was stupid know-it-all Granger to deal with.

He entered the Great Hall careful not to look in her direction. Not only did they have to share a common area, but they had opened their bathroom doors at the same time only to find that they had to share that too. Luckily they had both been fully clothed, he thought disgustedly.

He sat at the table beside Pansy who immediately turned and started stroking his hair.

"Drakie where were you last night?" she asked in a whiny voice. He had never particularly cared for Pansy. She was whiny and way to clingy. He allowed her to hang on him cause he got a few hook ups a week out of it, but she had never meant anything special to him.

"I have a new dorm now, for Head Boy and Girl," he answered angrily.

"Who's Head Girl?" Blaise asked serving himself some eggs.

"Fucking Granger, that's who," Draco spat disgustedly.

Blaise groaned and said, "Bloody hell."

Pansy made a disgusted face and said, "Don't touch her Draco, she's gross."

"I wouldn't go near that filthy Mudblood, if my life depended on it," he snarled, glancing across the room. To his surprise, he locked gazes with none other than Hermione. She was looking intently in his direction, but looked away quickly. He froze when she looked at him, but shook himself and turned back to his breakfast.

Meanwhile across the room at the Gryffindor table, Hermione had been talking with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"So who's Head Boy?" Ginny asked eagerly when Hermione sat down. She sighed angrily before replying through gritted teeth.

"Malfoy."

Ron's mouth dropped, Harry nearly spit out his cereal, and Ginny gasped.

"What the bloody hell are they thinking, making him Head Boy?" Ron exclaimed.

"That's just what I said," Hermione replied.

"Hang on Hermione," Harry said worriedly, "Is that why you didn't come back to the common room last night? Did he do something to you?"

"No Harry," she said, "I didn't return because the Head Boy and Girl have their own dormitory."

"Wait? You share a room with him?" Ginny asked looking flabbergasted.

"No! Eww no! We just share a common room! We have our own bedrooms!" Hermione exclaimed shaking her head and scooping oatmeal into her bowl.

"Good, you scared me!" Ginny said.

"Well he called me a Mudblood last night so we are already not off to a good start," she said glancing in his direction.

He was sitting with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini griping on about something. She figured it was probably her. His hair fell lazily into his eyes and he moved his hands with an almost tantalizing fluidity. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help noticing the smooth skin of his pale face and hands and how it seemed to glow in the light of the hall. His features had become strong and defined over the years and she had never really noticed how very handsome he was. She simply stared at him.

All of a sudden his eyes were staring back at hers. For a second she held his gaze intently, but looked away shaking her head.

"So you'll still come spend time with us right?" Ginny asked as Hermione took a bite of egg, trying to cast the sight of Malfoy from her mind.

"Of course! I plan to do all my work in Gryffindor tower. The less time I spend near him, the better."

When they had finished breakfast they made their way towards the hall to head down to Potions, the first class of the day and year. Ginny waved goodbye at the door, as she had Transfiguration.

"Crap!" Hermione cried as they reached the stairs to the dungeon, "I left my potions book upstairs."

"Calm down, you have twenty minutes, I'm sure you can make it there and back," Rom said looking at her with his usual look of confusion he got when she started worrying about school too much.

"Yes you're right," she said still looking flustered.

"We'll cover for you, just hurry," Harry said.

"Thanks," she called, already making her way across the hall. She pushed past students as she made her way to the stairs.

Running along an upper corridor, Hermione felt a stitch in her side and she had to slow to a fast walk. She could hear uneven footfalls behind her as she approached the turn just before her dormitory. When she casually turned to see who it was, she was disgusted to discover it was Malfoy strutting along at a fairly quick pace behind her, not looking up.

She knew it shouldn't anger her. He probably had a legitimate reason for following her. What was she saying? Of course he didn't, he was Malfoy!

She turned the corner and stopped, listening to him approaching. When he turned the corner, she rounded on him, causing him to jump in surprise, but as soon as he saw who had stopped him he rolled his eyes and smirked.

Time for some fun, he thought.

"What the hell?" she said exasperatedly.

"Whatever do you mean, Granger," he asked sneering at her as he walked past her towards their dorm.

"Why are you following me and also why the hell were you staring at me in the hall?" she demanded running after him.

He laughed as she followed him into the common room.

"Contrary to popular belief Granger," he said turning to face her with a pompous smirk on his face, "The world does not revolve around you. I have a perfectly good reason to be walking the halls that has nothing to do with you."

"Oh? And what is that Malfoy?" she spat.

He froze. His smirk faltered a bit and for a moment he was afraid. Afraid? Malfoys aren't afraid. Not of anything. He simply didn't want her to find out about his task.

Shit, now I can't skip class, he thought.

He looked at her, composing himself with his trademark smirk, and said confidently, "That's none of your business Granger."

"Whatever Malfoy as long as you aren't fucking Parkinson in the common room, I don't care what you do."

"Oh really?" he said walking towards her a bit with his hands in his pockets, "because your next point about the staring in the Great Hall? I believe I could ask you the same question."

"What are you implying?" she exclaimed, backing away from him.

"I don't know Granger. You're the one who brought up me fucking Parkinson and staring at me in the Hall. If I didn't know better, I'd say someone is a bit jealous of Parkinson, I'd say someone has a crush."

She stared at him in disgust and shook her head before replying.

"You revolting, pompous, arrogant, git! You'd have to be completely out of your mind to think I'd ever have a...a...ugh! A crush on you!"

"Hey Granger I'm not saying I like the idea. In fact it's wretched. The thought of you...ugh!"

And with that he stopped because a rather unpleasant image of himself and Granger in a lip lock had come into his mind and he could not at all understand why his heart began to beat a bit faster. He felt his face turning pink.

That never happens! he thought, what is wrong with you Draco?

Luckily Hermione had not noticed and had instead turned making her way to her room.

Now I'll definitely be late, shit!

With one last look over her shoulder she spat, "I hate you Malfoy. You are an asshole and an idiot. If you thought any differently you are sorely mistaken."

"Trust me Granger, the feeling's mutual."

And with that she swept into her room, retrieved her potions book, and did not bother waiting to walk to class with him.

He stood there in the common room watching her go and decided he should go to class to avoid suspicion. He grabbed his books and headed down the halls with an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach and the image of Hermione still swimming in his head.

* * *

**There it is :) please review! Hope you loved it!**


	3. That Fateful Night

**Sorry it's taken so long everyone! This is a short chapter, but powerful :) Classes are crazy so the next several postings may take a while. Enjoy and review!**

The days crept by slowly, but soon September was nearing an end. Hermione had managed to make it this far without killing Malfoy and he had done the same.

The amazing part was that they had survived patrols. Hermione had thought they'd be walking through the halls constantly insulting each other, but that was not the case. Instead they often split up and saw nothing of each other until they met up at their dorm. They had a perfectly silent relationship other than official business that involved prefects or misbehaving students, but that was all until that fateful night.

It was the first week in October and Hermione was returning from patrol. She was muddling over something very odd in her head.

Malfoy had been returning late from patrol almost every night. She didn't know why, maybe he was fucking Parkinson, whatever, but it was just odd because he would come in with a look of terrified determination on his face. Not the usual look of a man who's just had sex. And he'd head straight for his room.

Tonight she decided she'd skip having to watch him storm in and simply return to her room to study.

However, when the nymphs pulled back the vine curtain, she heard a rather unpleasant sound coming from within the common room.

As she walked into the entryway she found Malfoy, standing with his back to her, a chair raised in his arms ready to throw, another lying, already shattered, on the floor. She knew that if she made any noise, then he would turn and throw the chair at her so she waited there and watched him.

He pulled the chair as far over his head as he could and threw it. He threw it across the room yelling as it shattered on the floor. He bent over and pulled at his hair.

It was at this moment that Hermione stepped forward and cleared her throat. He was so startled that he jumped and turned, desperately trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

He just stared at her and composed himself into his usual smug appearance. He did not have to fight the tears anymore. They had left quickly after he knew that she was there. The years of abuse he had endured at the hands of his father had paid off. Sort of. He could hide his emotions, and that was exactly what he needed right now. Right?

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked pointing to the chairs.

"Why do you always feel the need to ask what I'm doing?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"You're destroying our property, the school's property. You have to explain yourself."

"Fuck that, I don't have to tell you anything," he said turning to go to his room. She ran to him and grabbed his arm saying,

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked in the gentlest voice she could muster.

"Nothing Granger, classes are stressing me out, that's all," he said shaking his arm from her grasp and turning to his door.

Hermione just watched him go and didn't say another word. She slumped down on her red couch and didn't even bother to pick up a book.

Why had she felt the need to be nice to him? He was Draco Malfoy for crying out loud. She hated him right? She'd never wanted to be kind to him. But what could be wrong? Why was he so angry that he felt the need to throw their furniture around? She turned to stare out the window, but she couldn't get the image of Draco's face out of her mind. He had looked afraid. Afraid for half a second when she saw him turn around.

What could she have just walked into? She sighed and standing, she shook her head and headed for her room to do some work.

Meanwhile in his room Draco sat on the edge of his bed holding his head in his hands. He didn't know how much longer he could do this. It had only been a little over a month and already he was having an impossible time with the cabinet. It was proving to be an almost insurmountable task. He didn't know how he'd ever get it to work.

On top of that he was starting to worry about killing him. About killing Dumbledore.

And he really didn't need Granger bothering him now. She was so annoying! Why did she have to stick her nose in everyone's business? Especially his! The worst part was that there was a part of him that had wanted to tell her. To tell her his pain. It was a small part that he tried to tell to shut up, but he couldn't help it. Her voice had been so kind as she'd grasped his arm and he wanted her to stay with him.

But who was he kidding. She was a Mudblood, best friends with Potter and Weasley, and the biggest know-it-all in school. That's what he'd been taught. That's what he knew. Well actually he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure what he knew anymore.

That's what he'd been told, but things were changing. The world was a darker place and war was upon them. He knew that his parents did not like Mudbloods. He knew he was supposed to believe people like Granger were the scum of the earth.

But it is rather difficult to believe someone is vile and disgusting when they show you the closest thing to affection that you've had in a long time. When she touched his arm and asked what was wrong, he had wanted to tell her everything. It took all he had to shrug her off and leave the room.

He had to hold it together. He didn't have a choice.

I'm alone, he thought, and I'll always be alone.

**Thanks everyone! Please review! I was gonna put "always" at the end there, but I realized that this phrase is reserved for Snape and Lily ;) Alright then ya'll sit tight for the next chapter!**


	4. HE'S HOT GODDAMMIT!

Here's chapter 4 everyone! Sorry it's taken so long! Chapter 5 will be up soon, maybe even today :)

Hermione sighed as she sat with Ginny in the common room. The boys were at practice and Hermione was trying to avoid returning to the Head's common room.

She hadn't had anymore interactions with Malfoy, aside from duties, like the one last week when he was throwing chairs, but the less she had to look at him, the better.

Ginny was finishing an essay. She had been exempt from Quidditch tonight since Harry wanted to work exclusively with Ron's keeper skills and only needed two Chasers to do so. In all honesty he had told her she was the best and he didn't want Ron to feel too much pressure. Hermione knew he liked Ginny. It was obvious. Too bad she was with Dean, Hermione thought. Ginny and Harry would be perfect.

The sound of Ginny setting down her paper and quill brought Hermione out of her reverie.

"So," said Ginny leaning back comfortably in her chair, "How's life with the ferret?"

"Well" said Hermione rolling her eyes and kneeling more comfortably on the couch, "It's annoying, but not as bad as I thought it would be."

"What's that mean?" Ginny said, "I need details 'Mione! It's gotta be awful right?"

"No not really. I mean he's a git and an ass, but to tell you the truth we haven't really interacted at all besides our Head duties and even then during patrol we split up. He's really much quieter than normal," she said her eyebrows knitting together with a contemplative look crossing her face.

"That doesn't sound like Malfoy at all! He usually never passes up an opportunity to berate you."

"I know, I think there's something wrong with him."

"Why do you care?" Ginny asked, a smile tugging at the tips of her mouth.

"I just want to know why he's... distracted. There could be something seriously wrong," Hermione said looking at her friend with a quizzical stare.

"I will ask you again, why do you care?" Ginny said raising an eyebrow and trying to hide a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, not missing the slight smirk.

"I just mean, why would you care if there's something wrong with him, do you care about him?" Ginny said.

"I don't care about him exactly-"

"Bullshit!" Ginny said pointing at Hermione accusingly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked now completely exasperated.

Ginny just smiled devilishly and whispered, "I know he's a git, and Harry even thinks he's a death eater, but come on Hermione you have to admit that he's…well he's…you know…"

"He's what Ginny?" Hermione hissed in anger.

"HE'S HOT GODAMMIT!" exclaimed Ginny excitedly.

Hermione froze in shock. "That's what you think? What the fuck Ginny? Ew no! You think I…ew no!"

"Come on Hermione, I know you aren't blind, you can obviously see that he's gorgeous. Usually some of the biggest gits are really really…really sexy!"

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. But when it began to sink in her mind started whirring. What is going on with me, she thought, because I can't possibly think that he's hot right?

When she finally found her voice again, Hermione said, "Ginny, that's ridiculous! I do not think he's hot. I mean sure he, well I mean he, you know has like nice…"

Ginny stared at her as she trailed off hanging on her every word.

"Yes Hermione? What is it? What's nice about him?" Ginny asked teasingly.

Hermione cursed herself for her slip up, but thanked Merlin that there was no one else in the Common Room.

"Well you know, I've always, well I've always kinda liked his um…his hair," Hermione whispered the last part, blushing slightly.

"I knew it! I knew you liked him!" Ginny cried pointing at her.

"Shhh Ginny, be quiet, you'll wake the whole castle!" Hermione whispered angrily, "And I do not like him, I just think his hair is, you know, pretty."

Despite herself she couldn't help but giggle. It had been so long since she'd had some decent girl talk. Ginny was now up on her knees and was ready to say what she truly was trying to get at.

"You know Hermione, if you really do like him I don't care."

"Ginny I-"

"No listen. I know Harry and Ron would totally kill you, but honestly I don't think Malfoy's a Death Eater, and even if he is, well I don't think his heart is in it. He's always just seemed like a bully to me. Someone who's scared. I don't think he's really someone for you to be afraid of. I even think under the right circumstances, the two of you could have been friends."

"Well I don't think I'll ever be friends with Malfoy, but I guess I have no choice but to admit that I think he's attractive," Hermione said sheepishly.

"Awww that's so cute!" Ginny exclaimed, "You're falling for him!"

"No! I just think he's hot! Geez Ginny, now can we please change the subject. Even if I don't think he's a death eater, it doesn't change the fact that he's an ass."

"Ok fine what do you want to talk about? Please don't say me and Dean, cause that's not gonna last much longer," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Well then Ginny, who do you like?" Hermione said now eager to discuss this topic.

"Why do I have to like anyone? Why can't I just be single?" Ginny asked, her feminist side coming out.

"Nope, you interrogated me, I must do the same for you!" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Ugh fine! I like…I might like…oh never mind!"

"WHO?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Um…"

"Spit it out!" Hermione said laughing.

"I've got a little crush on Harry!"

"Harry Potter? I knew it!" Hermione said sitting back satisfied.

"Please don't tell him! I'm not ready, besides I don't even think he likes me," Ginny said sadly.

"Oh I think he does Ginny!"

"I don't know, but anyway, please don't say anything, I'm still with Dean for now and I think we're gonna try working things out. We just keep arguing about stupid shit."

"Ok Ginny, but if you want me to figure it out, let me know," Hermione said smiling.

"I should go to bed," Ginny said.

"Yeah I should be getting back to the Heads Dorm," Hermione said groaning.

"You know you love it," Ginny said winking.

The two friends hugged goodnight and Hermione made her way out of the Gryffindor Common Room, her head full of confused thoughts.

Please read and review :)


	5. Comfort

**Here's Chapter 5 just as I promised :)**

Draco paced back and forth in front of the fire while Blaise just stared at him skeptically. He didn't know why Blaise was staring at him that way, but it was just making him more and more annoyed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Draco asked, stopping mid-pace to glare at Blaise.

"What are you talking about mate?" Blaise asked still staring at Draco confusedly, "you're the one who's pacing back and forth."

"She's just so annoying, Blaise!"

"Who Pansy?"

"No not Pansy! Pansy's always annoying no matter what, its Granger!"

"Ah well what did you expect from the Mudblood?" Blaise asked realization dawning on his face.

"You're right," Draco groaned, sitting down heavily in his armchair, "I mean it is Granger. But I thought she had more decency."

"She's a Mudblood, Draco."

"I know, but she's supposed to be the brightest witch of the age. You'd think she'd know how to take a fucking hint. She's always there. Always in the common room."

"Well does she at least mind her own business?" Blaise asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah but I always catch her looking at me. She looks fucking worried all the time. It's so annoying."

"Maybe it would do you some good to have someone care about you Draco," Blaise said, "You have been really withdrawn lately."

"I don't need people looking after me, Blaise, I'm fine."

It wasn't true of course. His head was spinning and he couldn't tell Blaise anything about his mission or his Death Eater status. He did have Blaise, but he was just a friend, not someone who could sufficiently comfort him. Blaise wasn't really the emotion type.

"Look Draco, I'm your friend, but you know I'm not really the type to console you," he said chuckling, voicing what Draco had just been thinking. "You need a woman's touch," Blaise said with a smirk.

Draco cringed in disgust and looked at Blaise with a horrified look in his eyes.

"Blaise what are you insinuating?"

"Ew no! Draco I'm not saying you should hook up with her or shag her," he said catching the thought that Draco had.

"Please don't put that image in my head Blaise!"

"Ok well my point is, being her friend or at least civil to her may not hurt you. It may help, if it looks like she's concerned about you."

"Ok Blaise whatever you say," Draco said sarcastically.

"Look Mate I should get to bed, we've got Double Potions tomorrow," Blaise said as he stood up yawning.

"Ok, I should get back to the dorm anyway," Draco groaned.

"Take my advice man!" Blaise yelled after him as Draco made his way to the door.

"Fuck you Blaise!" He said smirking at his friend as he left.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. The Punch

**Here's Chapter 6 peeps :) Enjoy and review everyone! Chapter 7 may take a while cause I'm having some writers block! If anyone has any ideas on how to proceed, please let me know. I have this beginning part down and I have their relationship down for later, but I still need some pieces to bridge that gap :) Enjoy! Feedback is much appreciated**

November came quickly and Hermione was caught up in the chaos of homework and her head duties. Draco and her still kept up their silent cohabitation. She couldn't help, however after her talk with Ginny, noticing certain quirks of Draco's.

Every morning when he came out of his room for the day he would stretch slowly and look around the room before leaving. He would gaze out the window till late hours of the night and she couldn't help but be captivated by the far off look in his eyes. The way his hair fell in his eyes made her want to brush it away. Whenever he craned his neck back and forth while doing homework she found herself wanting to nip and kiss the soft skin there. She wanted to talk to him for hours and know why he had become so withdrawn this year. She would shake her head and try to erase the thoughts from her mind, but little did she know, he would think similar thoughts about her from time to time.

He wanted to know what kissing her neck would be like and what sort of sounds she would make. He wanted to bury his hands in her silken curls. He wanted to talk to her. And most of all he wanted to make her laugh. Make her laugh that melodious laugh that her friends could elicit from her.

Hermione was beginning to wonder what she was going to do as these urges got stronger, just when it got worse.

It was an exceptionally beautiful day in mid-November and she was sitting outside by the lake with Harry and Ron. She was writing an essay and the boys were playing a game of wizard's chess.

"Come on Ron!" Harry said in a slightly angrier tone than was necessary for Ron's victory. Hermione knew Harry was distracted by everything else in his life and she knew most of it was his suspicions of Malfoy's activities. She figured he had some right to be mad, but honestly he was overreacting.

"Gosh Harry, calm down, it's just chess," Ron said, echoing Hermione's thoughts.

"No it's fine," Harry said calming down.

"Harry you need to stop worrying about this whole Malfoy thing. Don't deny that that's why you're upset," she said seeing him opening his mouth to object, "Honestly, I live with him and he's just his normal self. Cruel and arrogant, but not evil. He's not doing anything odd."

Now that was a lie. He was still returning late on most nights, and had missed several patrols, but she didn't know what kept her from ratting him out.

"Hermione, you don't understand, he keeps disappearing on the map. He's going somewhere, and after what we saw in the summer, it can't be good."

"Harry I-"

But she was cut off by a shrill voice cutting through the calm afternoon air.

"Oi! Mudblood!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she recognized the horribly annoying voice of Pansy Parkinson. She turned to see the girl storming towards their peaceful spot by the lake, any sense of that peace now destroyed.

"What Pansy?" Hermione said in a calm voice getting to her feet and rolling her eyes in annoyance as Harry and Ron sent her sympathetic glances, also rising to their feet.

"You. You foul little piece of shit. You better not hurt him!" She shrieked pointing at Hermione.

"What are you talking about Parkinson?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Draco! He hasn't come to me in weeks. What kind of sick sex spell have you put on him you whore? That is the only way he'd ever sleep with you!"

"Watch your mouth Parkinson!" Ron said stepping forward.

"Ron its fine, leave it," Hermione said calmly and then turned back to Pansy.

"I don't know what you're talking about Parkinson, if Malfoy isn't sleeping with you then that's your problem. I'd never so much as touch him. Frankly I should congratulate him for finally coming to his senses."

She knew it was a stupid thing to say, but Pansy was just being so stupid. She should have seen it coming, but was not totally expecting it. But there it came, Pansy's fist flying through the air and connecting hard with Hermione's nose. Hermione gasped as she grabbed her face, but stood up straight and looked right back at Pansy.

"Fuck you, you slut. You stay the fuck away from him," Pansy said with a snarl and stalked away laughing.

"Hermione are you okay," Ron said grabbing for her arm to turn her around so he could see her face, but she jerked away.

"Fine, but I should go clean up," she said, looking at the blood on her hand from her nose.

"But Hermione," Harry began, but Hermione had already started to make her way to the castle.

"Really I'll be ok guys. Have a good rest of the afternoon," she called over her shoulder.

She ignored the looks she got as she made her way through the castle. Her head was too full of thoughts and she was desperately fighting back tears. She hadn't been hurt by all of Pansy's words except one phrase.

_What kind of sick sex spell have you put on him you whore? That is the only way he'd ever sleep with you!_

She knew Pansy was right. Someone who looked like Draco would never sleep with someone who looked like her. Not that she wanted to kiss let alone sleep with the likes of Draco Malfoy. Right? She had been captivated by him recently right, so what should stop her from wanting him, other than her hate for his actions. No she couldn't afford to think that way because Pansy was right. He'd never go for her.

She made it back to the common room and sat on the couch conjuring a cloth out of the air with her wand. She held it to her nose and after a while she heard the portrait hole open.

He walked into the common room to find Hermione sitting on the red couch by the roaring fire. She was holding a cloth to her bleeding nose. He sat down quietly next to her not meeting her eyes.

He watched her for a minute or so before saying, "you know you can get rid of the blood with magic."

"I already fixed it; I'm just letting the blood run."

"Why don't you just take the blood away too?" he asked making a disgusted face.

"Sometimes I like to do things the way I did before I was a witch. I don't expect you to understand," she said not looking at him.

He shrugged and said, "No I don't understand, but you could at least get a clean cloth," and with that he pulled a white handkerchief from his robes and held it out to her.

She stared at him in shock for a moment before taking the cloth hesitantly and trading it with the one currently held to her face.

Draco picked up the bloodied cloth, unfazed by its soiled state and waved his wand over it. The blood vanished from the cloth and he set it down next to her.

"I'm sorry about Pansy. I saw what happened," he said after a while looking into the fire. He didn't know why he was saying it, but he felt the need to apologize. "She's a real bitch, it's not you."

Hermione sighed and said sarcastically, "There's no need for you to defend your girlfriend. We both know its me."

"She's not my girlfriend Hermi-, Granger." He could feel himself blushing with the slip of her first name. What was happening to him? Pull yourself together Draco, he thought.

"Then why'd she say all that stuff?" Hermione asked not seeming to have noticed his slip up.

"What did she say exactly?" he asked suspiciously, "I didn't hear everything."

"She told me to stay away from you because I've apparently been keeping you from her. She seems to think we are sleeping together."

"Wow, she's really an idiot. To think I'd ever sleep with you," he said with a disgusted smirk.

"Exactly," she said, but it was with a tight clench at her heart and a nervous laugh. Surprisingly he returned an equally nervous laugh. They glanced as each other nervously and his smirk was lacking its usual dark quality.

"Well I should go. I have work to do. Later Granger," he said standing.

He made his way towards his room, but just as he was about to open the door she called out.

"Malfoy do you want this back," she said holding up the handkerchief.

"Keep it," He said with a neutral tone, nothing disgusted and no remark about her dirty blood.

With that he turned into his room and left Hermione sitting on the couch, dumbfounded.

**Thanks everyone! Please Review!**


	7. The Agreement

"Where have you been? We were supposed to start patrols half an hour ago!"

Malfoy had just come into the Common Room throwing his bag angrily down on the couch. His time in the Room of Requirement had once again not made any difference. He was getting nowhere and couldn't stand it anymore.

Hermione was furious enough without him making it worse. It had been a week since the fateful night she had watched Lavendar and Ron kiss after the Quidditch match and she was still feeling bitter about it.

"Chill Granger, don't get your fucking knickers in a twist," he sneered turning to face her while leaning on the couch.

"Why are you just standing there? We have to go!"

"Fine," he said walking towards the door. She followed him out of the portrait hole and turned to the left, going her usual route. Not expecting him to follow her, as he usually went the other way, she was shocked when she found him falling into step with her.

He didn't know what made him follow her, but tonight he just thought that bothering her and pushing her buttons would be more fun than walking alone. And Merlin knows he could use some fun in his life. And if he could admit it to himself, he would say that he found her slightly attractive when she was angry. But of course he would never admit that.

"So Granger, how's the Weasel?"

"Oh would you shut up! We don't have to talk, we just have to patrol!"

"That bad huh?" he said smirking sideways at her.

She rolled her eyes and continued down the hallway. They walked in silence for a few moments, their hands on their wands in their pockets in case they had to use them on any unruly students or more likely on each other. But then Malfoy decided to break the silence by pushing her buttons again.

"So I asked you a question and you didn't really answer it. The Weasel? Aren't you and he dating or at least hooking up or something?"

"Oh Malfoy give it a rest! You know perfectly well that Ron and I are not dating or whatever else you meant."

"I meant sex Granger, geez does it make you squirm that much?" he asked winking evilly at her.

"No! I just don't feel the need to discuss my love life with you!" she said stopping in the hall to turn and point a finger at him.

"Woah Granger, calm down! No one said anything about a love life, I just wanted to know if you were getting any."

"Why the hell would you care! And yes we would be talking about a love life, because I love Ron and I realize you can't comprehend that but- oh Merlin why am I telling you any of this!"

"So you really do love Weasley don't you?" he asked a bit more calmly.

"Yes," she said sounding defeated, leaning on the wall, "At least I guess so. As much as you can love someone at 16. We've just been friends for so long and he's so funny and cute and…oh once again here I am telling you all this, like you even care."

"It's ok, Granger, its more interesting than my life," he said coming to stand next to her on the wall.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw him staring at the ground.

"Why do you insist on riling me up about Ron?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," he said, "honestly I just wanted you to get mad about something."

"Wow that's nice! Especially since Ron is sort of a sore subject given that he's dating Lavendar Brown now, I just-"

"No Granger, that's not what I mean. And I'm sorry about Weasley. I forgot about him and Brown. I just wanted to get you angry. It's nice to know I can accomplish something in my life."

He said that last part a bit more to himself than to her, but she heard it.

"Malfoy, making me angry isn't exactly something to be proud of."

"I know," he said smiling. Actually smiling, not at her, but at the ground. But still smiling. She was shocked at the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach at the site of his face looking bright and almost happy. She felt a smile grace her lips.

"Malfoy you know, I think this year would go a lot smoother if we tried to be a bit more civil to each other."

"You know Granger, as always, you're probably right," he said nodding.

"Was that Draco Malfoy admitting that I'm right," she laughed sarcastically pushing off the wall and turning back to face him.

"Maybe, but don't get used to it," he said smirking at her, but not cruelly.

"Come on, we've got another floor to go," she said heading off down the hall.

"Don't think this makes us friends Granger. Just coworkers," he said catching up to her.

"Whatever you say boss," she said fake saluting him and smiling.

They headed off down the hall and he decided something. He could get used to that smile.


	8. Christmas Cookies

**Sorry it has taken so long! I hope to have the next few chapters up within the week. Maybe they'll be getting into a deeper relationship soon ;) So please read and review. I really love it when people follow, but reviews are great too, I love hearing in words what everyone thinks! Thanks guys! Enjoy!**

The snow was falling softly as the sun set on the horizon, casting a peaceful orange glow over the castle and the grounds. Hermione smiled to herself as she laid the ingredients out on the round table in the corner of the Head Common Room. Malfoy would probably not be back from the Slytherin Common Room for a while so he wouldn't be able to torture her for wanting to cook food in the "muggle style" as he would most likely call it. She knew that she wouldn't be going home for Christmas this year because as Head Girl she felt it was her duty to stay and watch after all the children who did not go home for the holidays.

Every year she baked cookies with her mother around the holidays. Since it was the end of November, she had decided to surprise her mother with cookies so she could start December off with the holiday spirit even though Hermione would not be home. She had finished measuring all of the ingredients out and was humming along with the quiet Christmas carols she had conjured into the air when she heard the door creak open.

No! she thought, he can't be here already. But before she could hide any of the ingredients, he had strolled into the room and leaned on the door staring at her with a quizzical look.

"What are you doing Granger," he asked with one eyebrow raised, his arms crossed.

"It's none of your business Mal-foy!" she snarled putting angry accents on the syllables of his name.

"Um in case you've forgotten, Granger, we both live here."

"Yes, but you're normally in the Slytherin common room until all hours of the night, making out with your precious Pansy Parkinson, or doing whatever it is that you do!"

"Why do you care so much about me making out with Parkinson, Granger? Jealous?" he said winking evilly at her.

She stared at him, appalled. "I most certainly am not jealous of you," she replied heatedly.

"Good," he said walking towards the table, "now what exactly are you doing?"

She sighed, pointed at her materials, and said in a slightly defeated voice, "I'm baking cookies."

He let out an amused yet sarcastic chuckle and asked, "Why would you do that? Why don't you just go take some from the kitchens?"

"Because Malfoy, unlike you, I'm honest, and I don't feel the need to steal."

She paused and he looked at her quizzically. Then she took a deep breath and sighed. "Besides I wanted to make them. Its more special this way."

"What's more special?" he asked sounding confused, yet almost the slightest bit interested.

"I'm making them for my mum because I'm not going home for Christmas."

He stared at her. He was now standing at the table about two feet from her and he could see a sad look in her eyes. He knew she was staying because of her pride or sense of "Head Girl duty" but he couldn't help feeling glad to know he wouldn't be alone on Christmas. He may dislike her, but they'd been getting closer as Head students and there was something about her now that looked...how could he say it...safe. Yes safe.

"So cookies?" he said, much to her astonishment, "what kind?"

"Uh," she started clearly taken aback by this positive and interested response to her activity, "they're sugar cookies. I'm going to cut then into shapes and ice and cook them."

He looked around the table at all the ingredients and he couldn't help but smile.

"Ok then," he said, "what should I do first?"

Still in complete shock at his willingness and readiness to help her, she handed him a cup of flour and told him to put it in the bowl. He did so and they began mixing the ingredients in a cordial silence. If someone had told her yesterday that she would be making cookies with Draco Malfoy, she would have slapped them. But here she was. And although she didn't like to admit it, she was glad for his help. It would have taken her forever on her own.

Draco didn't know what he was doing and was very confused by what went into making the cookies.

"Why are their eggs in it?" he asked as Hermione cracked one into the bowl, "cookies aren't wet like egg yolks."

Hermione laughed and said, "It's just part of what helps it cook. I would think you would know that Malfoy, you're smart enough."

"Well as flattered as I am by your admiration, it may shock you to know that I've never made cookies before."

And with that he picked up an extra egg from the carton and cracked it over her head, the yolk spilling through her hair.

She froze.

She didn't know whether she should be angry or whether she should laugh. She turned to look at him with an angry look on her face. He had to bite his lip to keep from cracking up. She just stared at him, but before he could say anything she grabbed a second egg and smashed it over his head, the yolk dripping in globs through his silky blonde locks.

He expected a surge of anger to burst up inside him, but instead he got a mischievous smirk on his face which she didn't know how to take.

Soon her confusion was answered when he quickly grabbed a handful of flour and threw it right on her shirt. She jumped backwards laughing and grabbed one of the bowls of sugar.

She began throwing handfuls at him and exclaimed, "That's what you get!" He just smirked and threw another egg at her which hit her square in the stomach. She gasped and ran around the corner of the table. She put down the bowl and went to grab for a cup of icing and a cup of brown sugar.

Draco followed her, knowing she was planning on throwing all of that on him, and so he came up behind her, grabbed her around the waist before she could grab them and pulled her away from the table.

"Oh no you don't!" he laughed, spinning her around. He let her down and she spun around in his arms to face him. They were both laughing hysterically and she clutched his shirt to keep her balance. As their laughter began to die, she looked up to meet his eyes.

The moment their eyes locked their dynamic changed. Their smiles faded and she let go of his shirt and after a small hesitation he released his gentle hold on her.

She turned quickly and walked back to the other side of the table. He found himself feeling a strange longing to be holding her body against his again.

He shook the thought from his head as he stood looking at her standing across the table with her eyes downcast.

After a few moments of awkward silence Hermione broke it, saying, "you can go. I'll finish on my own."

He opened his mouth unsure of whether he wanted to protest her decision or agree to it. All that came out was, "alright." She didn't look up until he was about to open his dormitory door.

"Malfoy," she called so quietly she was afraid he hadn't heard her. He turned a bit too quickly and gave a hasty "yes?"

She jumped at his eager response, causing the flour resting on her shirt to create a white cloud around her. The egg had begun to drip down the side of her face and forehead and she hesitated for a moment before saying,

"Oh nothing, nevermind."

"Oh…okay," he said opening his door and disappearing to take a shower.

**Hope you all love it! Chapter 9 soon!**


	9. Forget it!

**Here's chapter 9 y'all! Enjoy it! Please read and review! I did edit, but not super well, so if you see anything, please let me know haha! I appreciate all the feedback I get. Thanks so much everyone!**

It was about a week after her cookie baking evening with Malfoy, Hermione was feeling apprehensive about their working and, dare she say it, personal relationship. They still really only talked when they had work to do for their Head jobs. She would be lying to herself, however, if she didn't admit that their meetings were more cordial than normal. They felt more relaxed around one another than they ever had in the past, and he had completely refrained from calling her a Mudblood. It was really solidified one night when they were organizing the patrols that would start after Christmas break.

"So do you think it's really a good idea to put Susan with Terry? I mean its been a bit awkward between them since they broke up," she said looking down the list of Prefect pairs.

"Oh come on Granger, they're mature, I think they can handle it. In fact, why don't we pair you with Weasley?" he said smirking at her sideways.

"No! Absolutely not! Why would you even suggest–"

"Granger, calm down. I'm kidding. Don't worry, you're paired with me," he said looking back down at the sheet, not seeing a shadow of a smile cross Hermione's face. They sat there in silence looking over the sheets for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Hey Granger, you know I don't like you right?"

"Yes," she said looking up to meet his face. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"We're not friends, but I really want you to know that I will not be calling you a Mudblood anymore. I just…well it doesn't feel like I should, what with us working together and all."

"Wow, Malfoy, thank you. I didn't really expect this, but I really appreciate it," she said feeling slightly taken aback.

"Yeah, well anyway, like I said, not friends, just coworkers who are civil to one another," he said going back to the list.

"Yeah of course, just coworkers," she said smiling. They finished up with the work and went off to sleep, Hermione feeling better than ever about their situation.

It was about three days later when Harry and Hermione were walking through the courtyard from Charms class, that Hermione heard them.

"Draco, Granger's honestly the worst. How are you surviving with her?"

Hermione and Harry looked over to see Draco, Pansy, and Theodore Nott standing in one of the window spaces surrounding the courtyard. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm when he started to move towards them. They hadn't seen the two Gryffindors and so Hermione hoped to escape the courtyard before they were noticed.

"I'll get through it," they heard Draco's voice say.

"I don't know mate," Theo interjected.

"Look, the Mudblood is my problem so don't worry about it."

She froze.

Now it was Harry's turn to grip her arm and stop her from walking over to the group of Slytherins. However, it was too late. The damage was done. She had heard it, and almost immediately afterwards, he saw her. Pansy and Theo had turned to see her standing in the courtyard and had burst out laughing.

Malfoy did not laugh though. He simply stared at her. His face was impossible to read. She could not tell if he felt guilt or pride over what he had just said. And that was the most annoying part of it all.

She shook Harry's arm off and stalked away from him across the courtyard.

"Hermione wait!" he called.

"No Harry! Leave me alone!" she yelled back, not turning around, but heading into the castle away from Harry and Malfoy.

She didn't go towards him, but rather headed for their common room and she knew, even though she hadn't looked, that Malfoy was following her.

And sure enough when she arrived at the common room and opened the portrait hole he was not far behind. She walked in and stopped until she heard him shut the door and then she rounded on him.

"You are un-fucking-believable Malfoy! Why the hell would you say something like that?"

"Is it really that shocking that I'd insult you Granger?" he said rolling his eyes and leaning against the wall as he watched her pace back and forth angrily in front of him.

"I mean I thought we were past all this stupid name calling. I thought you liked me enough not to call me that."

He stepped off the wall and advanced on her.

"Now listen here Granger," he spat, pointing at her, "I never said I liked you okay? Just because I played nice for one night and made cookies with you does not make us best friends."

She glared back at him defiantly before saying, "what about giving me a handkerchief when Pansy punched me?"

He froze and stared at her. His mind was racing and he didn't know what to say. He couldn't let her know that she meant something to him. Before he could say anything she spoke, a bit quieter than before so he had to lean forward to hear her.

"People are constantly looking at me in annoyance and calling me a know-it-all and in some cases, Mudblood, behind my back. I thought that finally I had stopped you and that you wouldn't keep torturing me, but I guess I was wrong."

As she said the last part she raised her head to stare at him confidently to find him looking at her with a face full of frustration. He rolled his eyes and his face was full of anxiety as he looked a back at her.

He pulled at his hair before letting out a frustrated yell and saying to her, "you're so fucking stupid! Seriously for the brightest witch of your age you really can be an idiot Granger! People don't hate you. Every girl wants to be you; every guy wants to be with you! You're too busy judging yourself to see that no one is actually judging you!"

She stared at him.

How dare he! How dare he talk to her that way after everything he had put her through all these years. She did have to admit that it felt good to hear she was wanted even if it did come from him. But no! He had a lot of nerve telling her how to think. When she spoke it was with just as much anger as had been present in his voice.

"Where do you get off telling me what people think of me? Like I said, you've never done anything but torture me. How dare you tell me that people don't judge me?"

He stepped closer to her, now a foot away. Her heart was racing in fury as she stared up into his piercing grey eyes.

"I'm just telling you the truth," he spat.

"What truth?" she cried, getting increasingly more upset, "How do you know that people want me Malfoy? All people ever do is insult me and call me a know-it-all and role their eyes when I answer questions in class and you-"

"You are not a know-it-all!' he said sounding desperate, "well maybe a bit, but that's not the point! The point is you are not a loser and people like you. I mean there's Potter and Weasel and there's Ginny Weasley, and all those other Gryffindors and oh I don't know lots of people!"

"Please Malfoy you don't know anything about people liking you, you have no one!"

The minute she said it she knew it was a mistake.

He glared at her and took a deep breath and said in a shakily angry voice,

"What did you say?"

She looked back at him and spoke in a low measured tone.

"You have no one. You don't know what it's like to have anyone. Or to be loved for that matter! Or to love anyone in return!"

He jumped a bit at her words and he wasn't sure why but his eyes found her lips. He breathed in quickly and said, "And what makes you so sure of that?"

And with that he grabbed the sides of her face and his lips crashed onto hers. His mouth was desperate and he kissed her vigorously. She froze at first and then for some unknown reason she threw her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair.

She pulled at the roots urging him on and he bit down on her bottom lip eliciting a moan from her throat. She pressed her lips onto his, loving the heat that passed between then as their tongues and began to battle for dominance.

She pressed her body into his feeling the electricity spark a fire in her she did not know was possible. Just as he began to tangle his hands in her hair to deepen the kiss, he shook himself and pulled away from her.

They both stumbled backwards breathing heavily. He leaned against the wall, running his fingers through his hair and looking anywhere in the room but at Hermione.

When she finally found her voice she said, "What the fuck was that for?"

She was staring at him, willing him to look at her, but he wouldn't. She hadn't liked that right? Or had she? Her heart was still pounding in her chest and she could still feel the heated kiss stinging her mouth with a wonderful yet terrifying warmth.

"Forget it Granger," he said after a moment, pushing past her to his room.

"Forget it? Malfoy you kissed me! How the fuck do I just brush that off? What are you playing at?" she asked furiously, advancing towards him just before he opened his bedroom door.

"Look Granger, I said forget it. It meant nothing. I. Hate. You," he said glaring down at her.

"Fine. You know what? We're just going to stick to work. Nothing more. Don't talk to me unless you've got to for our jobs."

"Easy," he spat and with that he went into his room and slammed the door. He slid to the floor leaning against the door and stared into his room, his mind racing. Little did he know she had sunk down on the other side of the door doing the exact same thing. Thinking the exact same thing:

Why am I feeling this way? This is wrong. These feelings are wrong.

**Thanks everybody!**


End file.
